


Camp Camp Prompts

by Sapphin3



Series: Prompt [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphin3/pseuds/Sapphin3
Summary: Please suggest me some prompts! All of the fics will be posted in my Prompt series; this is the intro and area to request.--Rules in chapter
Series: Prompt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897072
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	Camp Camp Prompts

OK! Hi! I'm struggling with writer's block for my main story, so I'm hoping writing some random stories will bring the spark back.

WHAT I'LL WRITE:

-Fluff

-Angst (my favorite haha)

-Ships (LGBTQ+ friendly)

-Whumps/Sick-Fic

-Humor (not crack-fics)

-Just ask haha

WHAT I **WON'T** WRITE:

-Pedophilia (unless it's angst)

-Smut

-Counselor/Camper, aged-up or not.

-Makki. I don't know why I don't like Makki. I'll do most ships but this one.

-X Readers

-OC's

No prompt is too outrageous! Try it out and see if I like it!

 **Do keep in mind:** I do _not_ have to write your prompt. I will do as many as I can, but I am not obligated to do every single one.

Please give me prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Also please read and review my other stories <3


End file.
